The present invention relates to a device for manipulating a knitted fabric and, more particularly, to a device for use with a knitting machine for linking the knitted loops formed by the machine.
In the manufacture of knitted fabrics, the knitted loops on the terminal or end course of the fabric are frequently linked to one another by manual manipulation of a conventional tappet tool that includes a hook and latch similar to those of the latch-type knitting needles. As shown in FIG. 27, when the end or terminal loops are so linked, a selected knitted loop extends through the next adjacent loop on one side of the selected loop with the next adjacent loop on the other side of the selected loop extending through the selected loop in a manner analogous to chain stitching. This type of loop linking may be accomplished with the knitted fabric mounted on the knitting machine by advancing the knitting needles to their forward most position so that the top most needle loops are carried on the stem portions of the knitting needles with the latches pivoted onto the stems. A conventional tappet tool is passed through the loop on the end most needle so that the needle carries the loop on its stem with the latch pivoted onto the stem. The end knitting needle is then lowered to its most retracted position to clear the end loop. The tool is then passed through the second loop on the next adjacent knitting needle so that the second loop is carried on the hook of the tappet tool. The second knitting needle is then lowered to its most retracted position so that the second loop is cleared and received on the hook of the tappet tool. The tool is then pulled in an axial direction so that the first loop is removed therefrom to pivot the latch onto the hook and pull the second loop through the first loop to effect the desired linking. The tappet tool is then manipulated in a similar manner so that the third knitted loop is passed through the second loop and the sequence continued until all of the end course loops are so linked. At the final stage, the end of the knitting yarn from the last loop is passed therethrough to prevent unravelling of the so linked fabric thereby completing the intended linking operation.